


Come Back, Be Here

by NewObsessed



Series: Reimagining Riverdale [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 2x1 rewrite, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Comfort, F/M, Lashing Out, One-Shot, Short & Sweet, barchie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewObsessed/pseuds/NewObsessed
Summary: “Do you really want me to go”"I do. Yeah.”"He shouldn't be alone right now. Can you come over?"Archie is angry, Veronica is upset, Betty to the rescue. 2x1 rewrite because we all deserve some more Barchie in our lives :)
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: Reimagining Riverdale [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891777
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Come Back, Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm bored so you know what that means...

Archie bounces down the stairs, pulling a t-shirt on over his head. He sees Veronica stands at his dining room table, neatly folding something in her hands and placing it among the items scattered in front of her.

“What’s going on?” He sighs, approaching her.

“I took your dad’s things out of the bag. I hope that’s okay?” She tells him.

Archie raises an eyebrow at the brunette, before sifting through the pile.

“Where’s uh, where’s his wallet?

Veronica looks confused.

“I’m not sure. That’s all that was in there.” she insists as she picks up a few things.

“Well it would have been in his coat.” Archie explains, picking up Fred’s blood stained jacket and feeling in the pockets. “Are you sure you didn’t see it?”

“I didn’t see it. Maybe it’s in the truck, or back at the hospital?” Veronica tries. “I can call Betty and Jughead to go check?”

Archie furiously shakes his head. “No. This is everything they had. The nurse said so.”

“Okay.” Veronica comments. “Well worst case scenario, it’s just a wallet.”

“It’s not just a wallet!” Archie explodes. “Everything important was in that wallet.”

“Archie, for all we know it’s at Pop’s.”

“Why did you even open the bag?” Archie attacks.

“I thought…” Veronica stutters, shocked at the anger in Archie’s eyes. “I was just trying to help.”

“Well you’re not.” Archie rudely states. Veronica takes a step back like he just hit her.

“I get that I needed to come.” Archie continues. “But Veronica, I didn’t ask you to come.”

Veronica looks down, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

“Forget it.” Archie sighs. “Just go, I’ll take care of this.”

Archie sits heavily in the nearest chair, head in his hands. He looks up questioningly when he doesn’t sense movement.

“Do you really want me to go” Veronica whispers.

Archie nods, no hesitation. “I do. Yeah.”

With a sob caught in her throat, Veronica walks away. She pauses as she nears the front door waiting for Archie to say something, anything. Just to show that he hadn’t meant it and he wants her to stay.

With a deep sigh, she realises that he isn’t going to speak and defeated she walks out the door.

As soon as she descends the steps leading from the Andrews’ front door, Veronica pulls out her phone to call the one person she knows should be here for Archie right now.

“Betty.” Is all she manages to get out before breaking down.

“Veronica, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” Betty immediately asks when she hears Veronica crying on the other end.

“Archie and I got into a fight.” Veronica sobs. “He kicked me out.”

“He’s just hurting, and he’s probably terrified.” Betty consoles. “I’m sure he didn’t mean it.”

“No I know.” Veronica nods quickly. “He’s just so angry B, and he shouldn’t be alone right now. Can you come over?”

* * *

After Veronica leaves, Archie retreats to his bedroom. He knows he should be going back to the hospital, in case there is any development with his dad, but he doesn’t want to face anyone. He doesn’t want to deal with the horror of it all.

He lies sprawled on his bed, staring vacantly at his ceiling when he hears a light knock on his doorframe. He glances over to see Betty standing nervously in his door, hands twisted together. He shouldn’t be surprised. Of course Veronica called her.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Archie deadpans as he looks away and goes back to staring at the ceiling.

“And yet here I am.” Betty shrugs, entering the room and taking a seat on the edge of his bed. He refuses to look at her, but shifts over slightly so she has more room and she takes advantage of it, swinging her legs onto the bed and sitting against the headboard.

“I thought you’d be off trying to solve this newest mystery Nancy Drew?” Archie snarls.

“I’m going to ignore that you just said that because I know you’re upset.” Betty shakes her head, nudging him with her foot. “You can try to push me away all you want Arch, but I’m not going anywhere.”

Archie turns his head slightly to glare at her, but he knows that she’s telling the truth. It wouldn’t matter how mean he is to her, not that he could ever really be mean to Betty, she’d never leave him.

With a heavy sigh, Archie shifts onto his side and his head in her lap, arms wrapping tightly around her waist. Betty immediately places her hand on his head, running her fingers through his soft locks before letting it come to rest at the nape of his neck.

“What if he dies?” Archie questions in a small voice.

“That’s not going to happen.” Betty’s denial comes instantly. Short and sharp. “Fred is strong. He’s not going anywhere.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I know your dad.” Betty reasons. “He loves you Archie. He would never leave you.”

Betty feels Archie’s nod before he turns his head to bury his face in her stomach. She can feel her shirt start to get damp as she notices the shake in Archie’s shoulders. She remains silent as she soothingly runs her hands through his hair, letting him cry while tears gather in her own eyes.

After what feels like hours have passed, but can only have been mere minutes, Betty hears Archie’s breaths return to a normal pace and feels his body still as the tears subside.

“He loves you too.” Archie declares, looking up at Betty. She can only nod as she stares into Archie’s dark eyes. It’s like he is searching for something and just as she thinks to herself that he must have found it, he is surging up and meeting her lips with his own.

It is nothing more than a brief press of lips, and as soon as his lips touch hers Archie is springing away. Apologies spew from his mouth, turning away from Betty’s frozen face.

Reaching out, Betty places her hand on his shoulder.

“Arch, it’s fine.” She swears. “You’re just upset.”

Archie shakes his head. “I’m so sorry Betty. Really.”

“I know.” Betty assures him. “But it’s honestly okay. I know you love Veronica.”

Archie nods. “And you love Jughead.”

“It’s been a long day.” Betty soothes, rubbing his shoulder. “And you and I feel safe with each other. We always have.”

Finally Archie turns to face her. “Friends?”

“Best friends.” Betty smiles, opening her arms when he leans forward to hug her tightly.

The moment is broken as Archie’s phone starts ringing. Betty reaches over to grab it from the side table since she’s closer, handing it to Archie.

“Is it the hospital?” she asks.

Archie shakes his head. “No, it’s Sheriff Keller.” He frowns before answering the call. Betty can’t figure out much from Archie’s mono-syllabic responses so she looks at him questioningly as he ends the call.

“They want to me go down to the station.” Archie tells her. “They think they have the guys and I have to identify him in a line up.”

Betty nods as she makes to stand. Archie stops her with a hand on her arm.

“Come with me?”


End file.
